Discovering Rogue
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: Rogue became a mutant and discovered her powers but no one was there to help her understand what was going on. She is now all alone and living day to day on the run in fear of being discovered. What will happen to her? Can anyone help her?
1. Wishes

Discovering Rogue:

Wishes Of A Mutant Runaway

-

Summary: Rogue became a mutant and discovered her powers but one significant thing was missing, there was no one was there to help her understand what was going on. She is all alone and living day to day on the run in fear of being discovered. What will happen to her? Will anyone help her? Will the X-Men be able to save her from herself or is she doomed? Read to find out!

-

I just had this random x-men story idea of what if Rogue was all alone from the start and she didn't have the x-men to help her, yet anyway, don't worry, they will be making an appearance later on in the story.

Anyhoo so I decided to write my idea down and post it up to see if anyone likes it and if anyone thinks this story is worth continuing.

This story is a Rogue x Gambit story.

Hope y'all like it. :"]

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men**

-A-

For the first fifteen years she had lived a relatively boring and normal life. Back then she would have given anything to get out of her boring town and away from the same old boring people to be free to see the world, to make her dreams become reality.

But now that she has that freedom she is once again trapped.

When she had turned fifteen everything changed for her and since that day she knew that nothing would ever be normal or the same again. Her life would never be boring and simple again, and now that it was all gone the one thing she wants the most, the only thing she really wants is that old life back, for those past fifteen years to come back to her.

Now that she has everything she ever wanted she wishes she could take it back, she wishes that she wasn't branded as a freak, she wishes that she could return home again and most importantly she wishes she could be normal again and in her boring old life once more and not on the run.

But those were just her usual thoughts, her usual wishes that she couldn't stop making.

She had actually already resigned herself to her fate long ago. When she thinks about it she knows that she probably realised what would happen long ago, most likely it was on the day she discovered what she was.

But nothing could ever change her mind filled with her old memories; of the past she missed so dearly.

So she just kept up the wishful thinking even though she knew nothing could ever be the same again as she trudged on through life, living day by day in fear of others and in definite fear of herself, the unknown and mostly what she didn't understand; what was she?

You see, since fifteen she had been on the run from humans, because now, at the age of nineteen, she is unmistakeably and most indefinitely a mutant.

-A-

Okay, so that was the very short first chapter of my new story 'Discovering Rogue', I hope y'all liked it. Please let me know what ya thought of it so that I know whether it is worth continuing this story or not.

Thanks for reading and please review. :"]

… Anie


	2. Just Keep Running

Discovering Rogue:

Chapter 2 : Just Keep Running

-

Summary: Rogue is on the run once again, she has been going from town to town staying for days at a time, avoiding certain places connected to her past, but now she finds that she will have to go through New Orleans on her way up to the areas she hasn't visited before. New Orleans is one of her past places she would much rather not visit. However, now she has no choice, after finding herself chased out of another town she heads out to New Orleans, one of the capitals of her troubled life.

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men**

**-A-**

Here she is, back where she started, on the run, again. Everywhere she goes trouble seems to follow her. It's not like she invites it to accompany her on her haphazard journey in life or anything, it just always seems to be there, always one step behind her but it always inevitably catches up and finds her anyway. No matter how far she goes or how fast she runs from it, her past always seems to catch up with her in one way or another, and most of the time… well actually - who's she kidding, certainly not herself, - it always finds her, and when that happens it means bad news, for her anyway.

This time it had been another news bulletin about mutants, usually it was someone from her town or a missing poster with her on it that caused her to go back in to hiding, and just when she had thought it was becoming safe for her to be seen in the open, _this_ had started to happen. Wherever she went now, people seemed to know more and more about mutants and they were becoming less and less trusting to strangers passing through, especially unnatural looking ones who wore long gloves, covered all their skin and had silver/white streaks in their hair.

Those stupid politicians who were arguing that mutants were too dangerous were making her life hell – well, more like hell than it already was. Most of the time she couldn't step in to a shop or a bar even without people giving her dirty looks, let alone do her usual thing of going from town to town and conning a drink out of bartender here and there.

Everywhere she turned people were becoming very aware of mutants and how to spot one, all thanks to some stuffy boardroom communists who seemed to believe they were the master race and that they should turn the world's people against each other to profit themselves.

-

Yet again she had stopped at a bar on her way through town - she wasn't an alcoholic but the atmosphere and the smell of bars always helped to calm her for some reason which she chose to forget and forcefully push to the back of her mind constantly- , not really going anywhere, just moving around so that she could forget and live happily in her own little world. That was how she wanted it, but once again it didn't seem to be that easy.

As soon as she had parked her motorcycle and stepped in to the bar, all eyes were on her. She could tell by their faces that most of them were just checking her out but a couple of guys were looking at her as if she was a freak and their expressions of disgust were evident on their faces which revealed their obvious theory and feelings about her.

She tried to ignore it as she walked past them and sat at the bar, she could still feel their eyes on her as everything else in the bar went back to the way it had been before she stepped through the doors, and the atmosphere –that one that only bars have, kind of comforting and familiar to Rogue – returned to normal.

She ordered a double whisky, straight, from the bartender and sat there drinking her drink and lost in her thoughts again, always aware of the men a little way from her who were whispering.

As usual no one had asked her for identification because one of her many useful skills that she was talented at was the art of persuasion – also known as telepathically getting inside someone's mind and making them conveniently think that she had shown them her ID already and that she was actually at a legal age to drink.

She had just finished her drink and was about to leave when another news bulletin about mutants came on. The reporter on the screen was going on about how several key members of the government - who had to remain unnamed for obvious purposes - had stated that mutants were dangerous and possibly the largest and most immediate threat that the world faced today.

Just like the african-americans and the Jewish and all the other races had been persecuted before throughout history, it was now time for evolution to give humans another race of people to victimise, mutants.

The two bulky looking guys who had been whispering and had seemed unsure of what to do before, had just been spurred on by the news report; Rogue could tell because she could feel their mixed emotions of hatred, anger, confusion and mostly frustration - in fear of something they don't understand - emanating from them in waves towards her – thanks to her having the ability of heightened empathy.

She just stood up, pulled up her hood, left a little of her wads of stolen cash on the bar to pay for her drink and made her way to the exit so stealthily that she seemed like a ghost to those few people who actually noticed her leave.

-

As she made her way to her motorbike she felt the presence of two hostile people following her. She acted natural at first, as if she hadn't noticed them, but as soon as she was at her bike and the people were closing in on her she spun around on her heel and stared right at them, in a menacing way, as if to challenge them to dare come any closer.

They paid her expression barely any mind though as they advanced. It was very dark out now since it was quite late, but as they stepped under the light of a nearby lamppost she saw them and recognised them instantly as the two seemingly anti-mutant guys from inside the bar.

As they got closer to her she just got madder and madder at them for daring to think that they could do anything to her. In the past she had seen what humans could do, what some supposedly human beings had done to mutants, the horrible things mutants had endured, the torture administered by humans who were apparently just doing their duty. This just helped to fuel the rage within her.

Meanwhile the two men were getting closer to her and they stupidly took the blank expression on her face to be one of fear as they began to taunt her, believing they were in control of the situation and that they had already won. How wrong they were though.

They were invading her personal space by now, they were only a step away from her as they continued their taunting and jeering at her, asking her what her name was over and over and telling her that they would make her wish that she was dead by the time they were done with her. 'What could a little mutie girl do against them' they thought as they finally charged forward in an attempt to attack her.

But they were sadly mistaken to think that they could ever do anything to her, unfortunately for them they realised it too late, only when they looked in to her eyes and they saw fire did they realized how big a mistake they had made. However, before they could even flee they got a small demonstration of her amazing power as she defended herself a little too well for humanities' liking.

-

By the time Rogue had snapped out of her anger filled thoughts the two guys who had dared to attack her were on the ground, beaten to a bloody mess. As she calmed down from her outburst – she really had to work on her control issues sometime – she still had a little malice left in her, so she bent down and leaned over them.

"The name is Rogue and for your information I'm already dead, I live a life in hell everyday and there is nothing left that you can do to me, not now, not ever, so don't you forget it scum", she whispered in their ears, as they were lying there on the ground, barely conscious.

As she stood up straight she kicked them both hard in the ribs and stomach and when she was finally done she stood back and admired her handiwork for a few seconds, until Rogue heard the familiar sirens of the police in the distance and she realised that someone must have called them after noticing her leave and seeing her beat up those two guys with inhuman strength - it was open hunting season on mutants after all.

She knew that she had to leave town, now and quickly lest she would be caught and knowing how most police were with mutants in the other towns she had visited she knew that she would most likely be thrown in jail on false charges - they couldn't arrest people for being a mutant, yet – where even more people would try to kill her for who she was and what she couldn't help being, a mutant. She really couldn't be bothered with any more fighting for tonight, not since she had already filled her daily quota with these two mutant haters at her feet.

She had already planned to go to New Orleans next anyway, just not this early and definitely not so suddenly as to be chased out of town by cops, but she supposed that now was better than never. So she immediately set off on her bike as fast as she could, leaving her attackers and her would be pursuers in the dirt behind her.

**-A-**

So that was the second chapter of my story 'Discovering Rogue'.

I hope it was all right and that y'all liked it.

Let me know what you think of my story so far.

Thanks for reading and please review.

…Anie


	3. Control Issues

Discovering Rogue

Chapter 3 : Control Issues

-

**Summary:** Rogue is on the run and she arrives in New Orleans and sits in a bar drinking once again after successfully evading the law for the millionth time by now. However, once again trouble is ahead of her and a nasty surprise is in store for her.

-

**Authors Note to My Private Raincloud** : Thanks for reviewing and being my first reviewer for this story. I hope you will like the rest of it. ^__^

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men**

**-A-**

Rogue rode in to town at last, it had been a days driving non-stop just to get away from the police that were chasing her. She could have used her powers but that would have just drawn unnecessary attention to herself so she had done it the old fashioned way, she had given them the slip.

She was a little bit tired but she didn't want to stop for anything. She didn't want to have to spend longer in this town than necessary because being in New Orleans stirred up memories that she would rather keep buried.

So Rogue compromised with herself; she would stop for an hour or so and have a drink then carry on her way and get as far away from this city as she possibly could.

While she drove through town she watched the people going by, living their perfect and extremely normal lives, just like she had once upon a time.

As she is watching the people go by she notices and unfortunately recognises the streets she passes, the long lost familiar sounds come back to her ears, the wonderful smells of Cajun cooking fill her nose and the sights seer in to her mind as she realises that her memories are trying to break free. She shakes her head, trying to snap out of it and pulls in to the nearest street and parks her bike outside an all right looking bar.

Before she can even get off her motorbike her mind is assaulted by past faces and places and other memories of the last time she was here, It catches her unaware so she can do nothing to easily stop it.

For a few seconds she flashes back in to her past, it all flies past her inside her mind and she can see it all now, exactly what she desperately wants to forget about this place.

-

It was summer break a few years ago. She came here on holiday with Remy to stay with his family in New Orleans for a while. Her and Remy were best friends and she couldn't refuse an invitation to see his hometown, it was his way of inviting her in to his own world.

Before she could do anything to stop the onslaught of previously locked away memories, another set appeared before her.

Whenever she has the chance she steals, she has always been an expert at thievery. Her childhood friend Remy had been the best at it though even at his young age he was an incredible part of the thieves' guild in New Orleans. He was her best friend because he understood her so well and even though he was a couple of years older than her they had so much in common. She had only been able to see him because they went to the same private school for young rebellious children.

That had been the only and the last time she was here until now, it had been her taste of freedom and adventure, which lured her in so much.

But now she was living the adventure it wasn't as exciting as it was supposed to be, it certainly wasn't what it seemed.

As she sat there, recovering from the sudden appearance of memories she couldn't help but think about what she had seen, they were just a few of her locked away memories which she preferred not to remember at all because thinking about Remy always brought up long forgotten memories and unwanted tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

She didn't know what happened to Remy after she had run away. He had already been missing for a few weeks before she found out she was a mutant and left. He had been presumed dead because he was found out to be a mutant – it had been their secret, although he had never known she was a mutant too – and because he was almost eighteen he wouldn't have been declared a missing child for much longer anyway which meant that people will have stopped looking for him and she would probably never have known what had happened to him. Even now she may never find out what happened to him, but she hoped that one-day when she didn't have to run anymore she would find out. She never even had the chance to say goodbye to him properly because he had left her alone so suddenly and almost immediately she had had to leave too.

Finally she manages with some effort to bloc out any more memories and seals them away even further in to the depths of her mind.

She makes sure her eyes are dry and puts her façade back in place to keep her numb to the world around her and to keep her feelings blocked.

At last Rogue steps off her bike and walks in to the familiar atmosphere of a bar. She decides to stop inside for a drink but she wasn't going to stay too long. She had to get out of this town before anything else resurfaces. She convinced herself that she didn't care and that she was just passing through as she hoped to god that trouble would have had enough of her for once and would leave her alone until she had left this city.

It is now 7:30pm as she sits at the bar and orders her drink. It's the time when people are just arriving for the evening and the thieves would be about, so she keeps out of sight of most people and sits near the window at the bar so that she can keep an eye on her bike. But she doesn't feel the need to worry too much, because after all, who would dare steal from a thief?

-

She is only nineteen but she has ways of persuading people so she uses this power to get the bartender to give her a free drink while she concentrates on trying to shut out her extreme empathy that has been triggered by the left over adrenaline from her rush earlier.

Finally she manages to shut it out mostly, if she focuses on someone though she can feel their emotions.

She sits their drinking her nice cold beer and making a plan of where she will go next. She couldn't stay here long otherwise something was bound to happen to expose her and she couldn't have that, not after all these years on the run being careful not to be noticed. She is too close home and it is unsettling.

She pulled out her map and folded it so that she could see the north clearly. But while she is thinking of where to go next she keeps getting distracted by the men checking her out and trying poorly to flirt with her and impress her. People keep sending her drinks too, but she just sends them al away, she gets sick of this routine quickly. It was the same anywhere she went, her powers attracts people to her but she would rather be invisible, unfortunately even though she could do that if she wanted she wasn't about to risk exposure as a mutant just to get some peace. For all the power she has she can't use it often unless she is alone where no one can see her, and what fun is that?

Deciding that she wont get anywhere unless she indulges them, Rogue playfully flirts with the guys a little, not really caring at all as long as they leave her alone, and sure enough when she asks them to leave her to think for a while they do because now that she has them wrapped around her little finger they will do anything she asks.

Finally she is left alone to her thoughts. As she drinks her beer she maps out her next route to take; she will gradually head up to New York, stopping off in towns and cities on the way. Hopefully she will be able to stay in New York for a while, she had always wanted to go there and because there were so many people she would be invisible and less likely to be exposed for a while at least.

She crosses out the last towns she visited on the map and circles new York city, then she folds the map up and puts it away inside her inside jacket pocket again.

She checks on her bike outside and surely enough it is still there.

As she is at last having a peaceful drink by herself a group of guys come in and sit down at a table near the bar where she is sitting. She looks up as she sees them motioning to her and one of them says something and the others burst out laughing.

She rolls her eyes at them, having heard it all before she knew that they would be making trouble for her soon.

Just like many times before the ringleader of the group comes up to the bar and orders their drinks while trying to flirt with her.

Rogue notices that he must be an important person around here because the bartender addresses him by his name as if he is a regular but also with respect and a little tint of fear is shadowed in his tone too as he hurries off as quickly as possible to fulfil the large order.

This guy is acting like so many of the other jerks she had run in to, they are all the same, enjoy the power and money and act like total idiots because they think they can. Rogue is just finishing up her drink when the guy leans against the bar, blocking her way. He is trying to get her attention with his southern charm but it doesn't even faze her because she is from around here and knows all the tricks in the book.

She pays him no attention and tries to completely ignore him and block him out but he is annoyingly persistent. She is hoping that he will go away soon so that she wont get too annoyed and unnecessarily have to make him move. But just as she wishes that the opposite happens. As she is standing up to leave he pulls her to him as if he can have her if he wants.

Now she is pissed and in that moment she swears that it's as if fate is pushing her in to danger at every chance.

She immediately shoves him away from her, not caring if she used a little too much force and she decides to leave before anything else can happen. Her skin may be fully covered but if he touches her face at all with his bare skin then she will have a big problem on her hands.

The bartender completely ignores the assault and he puts the drinks down at the table while the others look at their friend who is still trying to entice Rogue, who isn't having any of it.

She pays for her drink, gulps the last remnants of it down in one and heads to leave.

But before she gets very far from the bar the guy gives it another go with his supposedly irresistible accent. "Hey girl, don't go yet, why don't yah come back to mine for a bit, name's Julian, what's yours chere?" He then winks at her and pulls her to him again.

That is the last straw for her, Rogue tells him to let go of her or else. She aits a few seconds but he just looks at her as if she is stupid and when he doesn't let her go she tells him she warned him then she knees him in the stomach and slaps him had across the face with a gloved hand, hard enough to make him fall over.

As he is keeled over in pain and gasping for air on the floor, she sees the other guys at the table get up to help him and glare at her as she walks out of the bar in to the strangely silent but eerily nostalgic roads of New Orleans.

-

She was glad she could get away without making too much of a fuss, it had become increasingly difficult to go anywhere recently especially with her powers being uncontrollable and all, at one wrong move she could suck the life out of someone completely. 'Just like before', she thinks but immediately shakes her dark thoughts away before she can dwell on them and continues walking down the road towards where she parked her motorbike.

When she gets there though she is thoroughly annoyed by what she finds. Her bike is gone, she had taken her eyes off it for a minute while she was being harassed by that guy and now it was gone. Whoever stole from a thief and a mutant thief for that matter was certainly very stupid but she could easily just steal another one, a better one from the next town she visits.

She is too tired and pissed off to be bothered with tracking and finding her missing bike and besides, her spare set of clothes, all of her money and any other few possessions she owns she kept in her bag and long coat that she keeps with her at all times anyway so all she lost was her bike.

Intending to find the nearest railway station and get away from this town and move onto another as fast as possible she cuts down an alleyway, only to find that it wasn't such a good idea after all.

She is suddenly surrounded by people, who seem to come out of the shadows, then she recognises them as the guys from the bar and a few others seem to have joined their group to help their leader find the girl who dared to assault him.

Rogue can't believe she had been so stupid, it was obvious now that these guys were professionals, most likely from the other guild in town, the assassins' guild, since the thieves' guild knew about her past with them and wouldn't dare to harm her. She turns around, surveying her surroundings and scolds herself for being so stupid.

She is surrounded and the only way out is to fight, but even with all of her borrowed skills from other mutants, like combat training and self defence she would still need to use powers against many of them if she wanted to make it out alive.

She hadn't been in a fight this big since she had been down in a place called Victoria, just outside Houston, but the guys she had fought hadn't been trained like these ones who were professional killers.

She had been trying to keep under the radar since she was exposed in her hometown and ran away. She didn't to expose her powers and for so long now everything had worked fine, there had been small fights and a little trouble in some places she went but she had never had to use her powers excessively. Using them on this scale would definitely draw attention.

However she had no other option now as she saw the assassins get out daggers and other weapons, obviously used to getting what they want through intimidation and when she looked into their leaders eyes she saw that they were intent on killing her for making them look like fools in the bar.

The leader was obviously the one who had been hitting on her. He was at the front of the group and the others seemed to stand slightly back from him as if awaiting his orders.

They laughed at her, taunting her, telling her she was dead now and she shouldn't have done that, that humiliating them like that means that she would have to pay a heavy price, her life.

She just sighs, resigned to the fact that she would have to draw attention to herself in order to escape the situation alive.

Her self-preservation instinct kicked in at this point and that meant the end of thinking of ways to escape and now she was extremely quickly thinking of battle manoeuvres and combat techniques to use against them before they could advance on her, so that she would get away from them with her life.

She decided to give them fair warning and she told them to leave her be or she would have to use force against them, but at the time they didn't understand how a young woman lie her could possibly hurt them so they just laughed at her.

In a few minutes they would be very sorry indeed that they ever even laughed at Rogue let alone threaten her.

A moment later when they went to attack her they weren't laughing anymore as she retaliated with expert fighting manoeuvres and when they got at all close to her she let her powers loose.

She found it hard to concentrate on them all at once so she kicked her abilities in to overdrive. She was successfully defending herself well against them, but every time she beat some of them back more appeared to take their place. Their faces never showed even a glimmer of emotion but in their eyes she saw fear, astonishment and shock.

She decided to kick it up another notch and show them a little more of what she could do, but she lost control too easily when she reached this level of power. Her sheer power took over her body and it was as if she was in control of her mind and she was screaming for help as power completely took over her body and actions making her powers grow even more, but she was helplessly trapped inside her own body, unable to control it at all now and all she could do was watch as she saw herself practically kill these people.

She was even scared for them, sure they had tried to kill her but they didn't deserve this; if she couldn't gain control and stop herself soon then they really would be dead. She wished to god that one of them would actually manage to restrain her but as she saw what she could really do, the amount of power she had she knew that it was hopeless at this point.

This had never happened to her before, well not in this type of situation anyway. It had only ever happened when she was stealing or travelling to get her life out of her mind, during boring mundane things, not in this type of situation.

This time it wasn't like her body giving her mind a rest, it was like it was completely controlling her and she couldn't snap out of it or do anything to stop it no matter how hard she tried.

She watched in horror as she used her many assorted absorbed abilities from others to conjure flames around herself as a protection barrier while she used telekinesis to throw them backwards harder and farther each time as she kicked or hit them away from her. Then she used her power over earth materials to strangle a few with plant roots in to an unconscious state and she even electrocuted some of them enough to make them black out and fall to the ground amongst the many other injured assassins.

Only her and Julian were left now and he had a look of terror on his face as she advanced towards him. But before she could really do anything more, even more assassins appeared from nowhere and her powers blazed out of any sort of control in ager and frustration because she wanted this over with now.

Just as she was about to attack the new comers though it was all too much for her body to handle at once, the power was too much.

She began to feel herself regain control of her body and she became dizzy now, and as if she was weighed down, she could see everything becoming out of focus as black spots began appearing at the edge of her vision. She knew what was happening but there was no way she could stop it.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out were the assassins surrounding her as she began to fall to the ground on a main stretch of road. She had somehow moved there during the fight, spreading the destruction across to the city borders. She focused back on the people who were the immediate threat, the group of assassins who were looking at her astonished and afraid, carefully advancing on her. But the very last thing she noticed – which she was sure was a figment of her imagination -was an unusual yet very cool looking jet in the sky, coming In to land. Finally she felt herself at last gain control over her entire body once again as she fell to the ground in to a state of blissful unconsciousness.

**-A-**

Well that was the third chapter of my new x-men fan fiction, 'Discovering Rogue'.

I hope y'all liked it and will continue to read this story.

By the way, I do know that you wouldn't actually have to go through New Orleans on your way through Mississippi to get to New York, which is actually in the opposite direction of New Orleans, but please just pretend for the sake of the story okay. ^__^

Also, if there are loads of serious grammatical errors then please inform me because I only check over my stories twice usually.

Anyhoo, the next chapter will be focusing on Gambit and on the other xmen a bit too and they will be visiting the thieves guild. :"].

However, I do have a lot of college things to do and a lot of work right now so It might be a while before i get around to writing the next chapter, but i should have it posted up within the next couple of weeks. :]

Thanks for reading and please review.

… Anie


	4. The Rogue

Discovering Rogue

Chapter 4: The Rogue

-

**Summary: **The professor discovers a new and very dangerous mutant, a Rogue. He sends the team to New Orleans to investigate and try to help her.

-

**Note to Anna Marcia Gregorio:** Thank ya for reviewing and my second reviewer to this story. I'm glad you like the story so far and sorry if it wasn't really going anywhere at first. I wish that this story will be good and that people will like it. Anyhoo, I hope you will like this chapter and the others to come after it. ^__^

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men**

**-A-**

At the thieves guild one of the newer recruits is pulling up in to the courtyard after a night on the town thieving. He is on a new motorbike that is clearly stolen and he has a bag full of stuff too, he has done well for a night out on the town.

Henri, the heir to the thieves' guild comes up to him and congratulates him on his haul, and then he praises him on his choice and tells him it's a very nice bike.

The newer thief gets off the bike, happy that Henri LeBeau himself has come to congratulate him and he immediately steps aside to let his boss inspect it.

Everything is going fine as Henri admires the bike but suddenly while he is bent down next to the front wheel he stops and looks very shocked all of a sudden. He stays there, not moving, inspecting something by the wheel for a minute or so then he suddenly stands up straight looking very serious indeed.

Before anyone can ask him what is wrong Henri orders a couple of men to take the motorbike away and keep it in a securely guarded storage area.

He then addresses the others and tells them something that is very shocking, that this bike belongs to a thief already. The other thieves in the courtyard gasp and the newer recruit is shocked senseless. The most sacred rule amongst thieves was that you never stole form another thief.

Rather than receiving any punishment though Henri thanks the recruit and tells him that he has just helped them find someone they have been looking for, for a while now. The thief is left to stand there, pale faced and looking like he has just escaped death, surrounded by the others telling him how lucky he is and that he really should be more careful next time.

Henri immediately goes to see his father and the head thieves who are in a meeting where no one is to disturb them. It is a short walk there and he doesn't have much time to think so he decides to just barge in and tell them straight out what he has found. So putting his plan in to action he swings open the heavy doors and strides in, and before any of them can react he shouts out that he has very important news.

Even though they are outraged by the unpermitted and bold appearance of Henri at their meeting they cant help but be curious, so once they have finished scolding him for his actions they immediately ask him what is so urgent that he had to interrupt their meeting.

He had listened to enough of their whining and was relieved when they asked him what he wanted. As quickly as he can he explains about the new recruit accidently stealing another thieves already stolen bike. There are gasps at hearing this breach of their sacred rule but Henri pays them no mind as he continues. He goes on to tell them that the thief found a bike marked by another thief who they all thought was dead. Everyone is eerily silent and are sitting stock still in suspense as they wait to find out who it is.

Henri gets right to the point fortunately and tells them that they have found and recovered recent stolen property marked by the one and only Anna Marie who is also known to them as Anna Raven.

There are gasps all around and everyone's eyes go wide at the sound of her name.

"Surely not the promising young girl that Remy brought here, not that Anna?" one of them asks.

Henri shares a glance with his father Jean Luc, and then he continues. He explains to them that it is definitely her because only her, Remy and the people in this room know what her mark on stolen goods is. When they hear what Henri has had to say they order a search out on her immediately, anyone who is going by the name Anna Marie or Anna Raven who is from out of town, about 19 years old, has a southern accent and shows the obvious signs to them of a former thief, should be brought to them immediately. With that order sent out the meeting and within minutes, the entire thieves guild is in an uproar over the apparent reappearance of the legendary Anna Marie. As Jean Luc is calming down the council and they get back to other matters at hand he gives Henri a knowing look, indicating only one thing; that he was to call his brother and inform him immediately.

-

Remy who has been a part of the x-men for a few years has given up a lot of his playboy ways and become more serious in his role in the x-men team and he is now living at the mansion along with the others.

It is just another normal day at mutant high, as he likes to call it. The younger kids who are living at the mansion too have taken to picking up on what Gambit says as cool so now everyone calls it mutant high.

He is charmed that they like him, but he knows that it is just the façade he puts on of being a joker that makes them like him so much when its real purpose is to fool himself and make everyone think he is alright all the time. Thanks to his extreme empathy ability telepaths find it impossible to get inside his head amongst the mess of emotions so luckily the others need never know what it is really like inside his mind. It would frighten them if they did, to know that his supposedly cheerful and happy playful mind is actually dark and extremely depressing, ever since a certain painful event happened in his teen years.

Sometimes this mansion was too much for him and today seemed like another of those days, he was just itching for an excuse to get out and away from all the young happy faces that just dragged up dark memories for him.

Today was supposed to be another normal day of struggling through life for Remy, well it would have been anyway.

He had just gotten up, it was about seven in the morning on a Saturday and he really didn't want to be up this early but he couldn't sleep because of his nightmares so he resigned himself to getting up and going downstairs for something to eat.

He pulled on his pyjama bottoms over his boxers and then searched for a shirt, he pulled on a button up one and left the buttons all undone as he dragged himself downstairs for some breakfast.

When he finally got down there he found that Piotr – also known as Colossus -, Kitty, Logan, Storm and the Professor were already awake and eating their breakfast. He was surprised to see them all up but he realised that they had probably been up most of the night tracking down another mutant or whatever. He was too tired to think about any of it right now so he trudged through to the kitchen, grabbed some toast and then wandered back in to the dinning room to sit down at the huge table and eat breakfast with the others for once. As he ate he noticed little quirks about the others, like how Storm had a little fruit salad and used a miniature raincloud to wash away any specks of dirt she found and how the professor read the newspaper while drinking coffee, how cliché was that and Kitty flirted with Piotr while they ate their cereal and of course Logan was always the most interesting of the x-men with his quirks, he was actually sitting with them for once and had his claws out, using them to spear his full English breakfast food from his plate in to his mouth instead of using a knife and fork.

He smiles while watching them, realising how relaxed they all were here and noticing that these people really did feel like an unusual but very well functional family.

Then Scott and Jean come in and his little moment is ruined as his leader tries to shove them in to doing a training session right now, the others just follow him, moaning, but before he can usher Remy in to joining them the phone rings and Storm answers it. After a few seconds of talking with the other person she calls to Remy telling him its his brother for him. They are all surprised to hear this because they didn't think Remy had any family and why would anyone be calling Gambit anyway?

Scott is just as curious, if not more than the others because he wants to interrogate Gambit about his apparent brother who he has never mentioned before, already jumping to conclusions that he could be a security issue for his team. But before Scott can find out, the professor decides that they should respect their teammates privacy and he makes everyone leave, ordering them to do the training session without Gambit today.

They were already annoyed before about the surprise training session but now they are even grumpier because they wanted to know how Gambit could be talking to a brother who wasn't supposed to exist since he told them he had no family.

When the others have all left he sighs, thanking god he got out of that training session but desperately wondering what his brother would be calling him about especially since Gambit told him never to call unless it was an emergency.

At first he argues that he didn't want to hear from them but as soon as he hears that they have found something out that he would definitely want to know he immediately shuts up and listens.

His brother starts going on about how he is and asking Remy if he is all right and what he is doing now. But after ten minutes of endless chitchat he is getting tired ad frustrated with his brother.

Finally Remy cant take it anymore, he needs to know why his brother called, so he skips the pleasantries and gets right to the point, telling his brother its aright to speak now and ordering him to tell him what's going on.

Henri understands that his brother is impatient; especially since he had made it very clear some years ago that he didn't want anything to do with the thieves guild or his family anymore.

So Henri gets to the reason he called and tells him that a recent stolen item was found in New Orleans and it was most amazingly marked with the symbol that is opposite to his – a reversed R inside a circle, whereas his is a normal capital R inside a circle – which could mean only one thing; that Anna is back from the dead so to speak and she is in town.

She had been missing for so long and there had been no sign of her for so long now that Remy was beginning to loose hope. He has to be sure though so he asks his brother with a slightly shaky voice if it is definitely her.

Henri hears his brother gasp and the wavy tone of voice he uses is understandable since he is talking about Anna. He is actually glad that he is the one to tell his brother this and he continues explaining to Remy how it is most certainly Anna and that they are searching for her right now, literally as they speak almost all the thieves available are out looking for her.

Remy tells his brother to keep the bike under constant guard in case she comes back for it and if she does then he should do his best to detain her until he can get there. He explains that due to his current job he won't be able to get there straight away and that it would probably take a day or two until he arrives.

Then he tells his brother that he has to go now and he is counting on him and Remy is about to hang up when his brother stops him.

"Mon frère _–that's brother in French-,_ before you go just listen a minute okay."

Remy is impatient with wanting to see the long lost girl from his past but he listens a minute longer to his brother.

"She may be different now you know, she might not even remember you."

"What are you saying Henri?" Remy asks, slightly annoyed due to his impatience and quite rightly outraged that his brother thinks he would mean so little to his Anna, they had been best friends for years, how could anyone forget that so easily.

"I'm just saying, please don't get your hopes up too much brother. She ran away just after you did, she might not have forgiven you even if she does remember. Just don't be your usual impulsive self like you are when it comes to her, its been years since you last saw her and things can change a lot in that time, okay Remy."

Remy understands what his brother is getting at, his heart is racing just at the thought of seeing her again and his thoughts are always muddled and go too fast when it has something to do with her. Now that he stops to think about it he would have gone to see her and acted like there years apart had never happened and that would have been a big mistake. He has calmed down a lot now, his heart is still racing at the prospect of being able to see his long lost Anna but now he is thinking it through.

"Okay brother, I understands what you mean, I will tread carefully. Just find her for me Henri, I need to see her, I have to know she is all right."

The years of not knowing what had become of her had been hard on Remy, he blames himself for her leaving and it had made him soft when it comes to Anna.

Henri understood his brother's desperation and promised Remy that he would do what he could to find her, she was like a little sister to him, the guild had always cared for her deeply and they would all stop at nothing to find her. With that said Remy was reassured and he at last said goodbye to his brother, hanging up the phone and feeling very happy for once. Adrenaline pumped through his body as his mind began to go over what his plan was, finally he would get to see her again, it was his dream come true, the guild was out looking for her and she was in new Orleans so they would find her and at last he would see her again, he had abandoned her but he would never do that to her again.

-

Logan had been stood in the hallway after getting some water from the kitchen; he hadn't gone to the training session wither because he had to teach a class this morning. He had heard the last part of Gambit's conversation with his supposed brother and was definitely intrigued by what he heard.

As Gambit was hanging up the phone and turning around Logan asked him what that was all about.

Gambit didn't have time for questions right now so he just told him it was none of his business and he was going to go discuss something urgent with the professor now so any interrogations would have to wait for later.

Before Logan could stop him, Gambit was knocking on the Professor's study door and entering, so Logan decided to grill him about it later and have a serious talk with him about security procedures too, but for now he would leave him alone.

-

When he enters the professor's office he notices that the professor is looking at something intently on his computer screen. But Gambit could care less about that right now. He had just found out that his long lost friend – what was she to him really, he had an idea but he couldn't say it – had been found at last and he really needed to see her.

He strides up to the professors desk, confident that he will not take no for an answer from him, he needed time off, now, no matter what.

But before he can even ask the professor the man looked up from his computer screen and told him that he is sorry but he can't have time off right now and that this is the worst possible time to ask for such a thing.

"How did you know what I was going to ask professor?"

"I may not be able to read your mind Gambit because of your unusual powers, but you have pushed that one thought of needing time off right now for something that is very important to you to the very front of your mind and even someone who wasn't a telepath could tell that you are very determined about something in particular right now." The professor explained.

"So you already know that it is very important. Then you will let me have time off for my personal emergency won't you, professor?" He asked, practically pleading with the man.

The professor sighed and looked grim about having to deny Gambit this one little thing that was so important to him right now. "Usually I would, but we have a bit of a problem on our hands right now and you are needed greatly for this mission Gambit. So I will have to deny you any leave at this moment in time, but I assure you that as soon as this next mission I have for you and the rest of the x-men is completed I will let you have as much time off as you need for whatever it is that you are obviously very anxious to do."

"But Professor, this is an emergency, please, its very serious."

"I know that Gambit and I am not suggesting that it is not very important to you, but I do know that it can wait compared to this next mission."

Gambit could sense that the professor was actually worried about something; he could feel his emotions due to his empathy abilities. From what he could tell, this next mission was very serious indeed. So he gave in and made a deal with the professor.

He would go on this mission with the others but as soon as he got back he needed to leave on his own important mission and he would be gone for a while. The professor agreed to this, sensing his restlessness to do whatever it was he needed time off for and because the professor could feel his need to leave as soon as possible he told Gambit that he could use one of the smaller jets to get him to where he needs to be quickly when he gets back.

-

Now Gambit pushes the girl of his past to the back of his mind, knowing that the sooner he completed this next mission the sooner he could find her and see her again.

Before Gambit can even begin to move towards the door, the professor tells him to stay where he is because he is about to telepathically call the others in about the mission. Their briefing would begin in minutes. He then calls the others telepathically, telling them all to meet him in his study and that Gambit is already with him.

When the others arrive – at last for Gambit who is finding that the seconds are ticking by too quickly for him, he definitely can't be bothered with patience right now – the professor addresses them all and starts briefing them on their new and most important mission.

The professor has tracked another dangerous mutant down using cerebro, this one has incredible powers but she can't contain them very well and she seems to be blocking his telepathic abilities to communicate with her so he has to send them in to get her.

He wants them to stop her, to help her and try to get her to join them, but if she is considered too much of a danger to them and others then they can take drastic action and knock her out, but only if absolutely necessary because they need her to see them as friends, saviours not captors.

Then they professor goes in to more detail about the mission and brings up camera footage from the area she is currently in, Gambit knows it very well, it is in the French quarter of New Orleans, exactly where he wants to be.

The professor explains that this is the reason he cant let him have any time off right now, because since Remy grew up there he will be needed for this mission to help navigate them around New Orleans. Gambit smirks slightly at the thought of the x-men trying to blend in there without his help, It seems impossible for him to get out of this mission and since they are going where he agrees to it. He needs to be there anyway and he can do two things at once, find this Rogue and his Anna at the same time, no problem.

So the professor finishes briefing them and puts Gambit as second in charge for this mission and explains to them all that Scott who is still first in command on missions will have to listen to Gambits decisions and take them in to account before taking any kind of action on this mission because Gambit knows New Orleans better than anyone, especially the French quarter.

They all understand their parts in this mission, even Scott who isn't too happy about having to take any orders or instructions form Gambit who he still doesn't completely trust. So they all leave the professors office, go suit up and rush off on their mission in the X-Jet.

-

It's the professor's class that afternoon for the students anyway so not too much of a problem and the x-men who aren't needed on this mission help him out in the mansion. It's the ways missions are handled so they aren't a problem with classes at mutant high.

-

On the jet Scott tells them all the plan and once he has finished his boring procedure for finding and safely acquiring the target the others immediately set out to try to interrogate Gambit about the phone call that morning, since its what they are very interested about, even more than the rogue apparently. The women think it's none of their business really but are curious whereas the boys don't care and just keep asking Gambit nosey questions.

But he was too fidgety and impatient to see Anna again that he didn't pay them much attention and just kept checking his phone for messages and what the time is every few seconds.

They are halfway through their flight and Scott has finished briefing them on the mission and what little they know about the rogue at last, but Gambit hasn't been paying much attention, he has been off in his thoughts and the others have noticed his odd behaviour.

They finally try to get some answers out of him by promising to increase their speed even more. He knows it will benefit him so he agrees to it but he doesn't agree to tell them the whole truth so he only tells them sketchy details like that he has a family in New Orleans who he left behind because that sort of life didn't suit him as much anymore and now he desperately wants to see them again.

But Logan doesn't buy it all; he understands the part about him leaving his family but not why he would be so nervous about seeing them now. He grills him some more while the others listen in awe at what Logan has picked up.

"I don't buy it bub, who is it that ya are so desperate to see, it cant be your family because you left them and you could have gone back at any time which you haven't done, so it has to be someone even more important to you. I suspect that this has everything to do with that phone call from your brother earlier; I overheard a name spoken between ya with my sensitive hearing that I can't control and all. So, who's this Anna person y'all were speaking about in hushed tones?"

Gambits eyes widen and he knows he's caught like a deer in headlights so he just decides to tell them the truth, at least part of it so that they will hurry up and go faster already.

-

"_All right already, I really want to see my family because one of my long lost friends, Anna, has been discovered to be in new Orleans right now and my family are out looking for her. She has been missing since I had to go into hiding because I was discovered to be a mutant years ago when I was only 15. She was just turning 15 when she left home and she hasn't been seen or heard from since. I always felt like it was my fault, okay, so I am desperate to see her and make sure she is alright, its been plaguing me for years now and the sooner I see her the sooner I can apologise to her for disappearing on her like that. I had thought I was protecting her at the time yah see. So could y'all please hurry up and just make this thing go faster so that I can see her as soon as possible." _

_They are very satisfied with his answer, they finally understand what he has been keeping to himself for so long and they immediately make the jet go as fast as possible towards their destination in New Orleans._

_-_

At least that was the scenario his mind created for him in a split second but instead the professor interrupted them as they were nearing their destination, at last.

The professor has found out more information and he explains that he is sure that this mutant is extremely powerful and not in complete control of her powers. However he cannot get inside her mind, even when he uses all his powers while using cerebro. She seems to be an impossibly stronger telepath; she is even stronger than him but out of control.

Now that they have heard this news coming from the professor they fully realise what they are going in to; they will be going up against a rogue mutant who could be the strongest mutant to have ever existed.

The professor then explains that because he cannot get a reading from her he can't be sure of anything but they are to be very careful with this mutant. Then, before he goes and leaves them to their mission he tells them that he managed to hack in to the security footage for the area of New Orleans that he last sensed her before her powers became too strong for him.

He transfers the footage to the x-jet, allowing them to see the camera footage of their target and then he leaves them to watch the most shocking display of powers that he had ever seen.

As they watch the video they are shocked by what they see, she leaves a bar and is then suddenly attacked by strange men who are all cloaks and daggers, literally, who seem to come out of nowhere. The footage that the professor could find is interesting yet disturbing at the same time, they are even more astonished by what they see next. From what they can tell this mutant has several powers at her disposal and she is too powerful for these humans. They watch as the unknown girl practically kills the men trying in vain to take her down, she seems to be using telepathy, telekinesis, pyrotechnics and even elemental control against them, and even though they are the ones that attacked her they still don't deserve this, she is too much for mere mortals.

On board the x-jet everyone is silent as they watch the footage in mixed awe and fear of facing this mutant. She is destroying the humans and just as it looks like she has won against them more and more of these mysterious humans appear. This time the x-men don't wait and watch, they fly the jet at full speed towards this rogue, in hope that they will get there in time.

-

Finally they are reaching their destination, but just as they get there they see that the rogue has been knocked out due to the intensity of her powers. The mysterious yet very stealthy people have captured her and as they land, they see her being stolen away by them.

They are very confused by what is going on and before they can do anything the people disappear with the rogue in to the shadows, leaving no trace of where they had gone, not even wolverine could pick them up.

Remy instantly knows who they are thought and he explains to the others that they are assassins from the assassins guild in town.

"Well that answers that puzzling problem but what are we supposed to do now" Wolverine exclaims. " I mean, that's just great, how are we going to find her and help her now, she is a serious danger to others and herself and she needs to be contained."

Remy is deep in thought, trying to solve this dilemma they are deep in.

They don't want to get in the middle of an assassins guild's affairs so when Remy tells them that he has somewhere they can stay and sort this out since he knows the people who took the mutant they readily accept his offer.

But he doesn't really tell them where they are going, they just assume it's to his 'secret' family so they follow Remy who is deep in his thoughts as they head towards his old home; They set off for the thieves' guild in hope that they can get some help in rescuing the rogue from the assassins clutches.

Little does Remy know that the rogue they are all looking for is really the girl from his past, he doesn't even dare to hope.

-A-

So that was the fourth chapter of my story 'Discovering Rogue'. I hope y'all liked it and sorry it has taken me a while to get it posted up but I have been busy with starting college and all.

Sorry if the tenses keep changing throughout this story by the way, I'm trying my best but I am very bad with tenses and my writing suffers because of it.

Also as I read through the last couple of pages of my chapter it seems odd somehow, maybe I rushed it a little or it was in a different writing style, I don't know.

But if anyone else can figure it out, then please feel free to inform me of any mistakes I may have made, it's the way I learn and can go back on the story and make the future chapters better to read.

My next chapter should be up within a couple of weeks.

Anyhoo, thanks for reading and please review.

…Anie


End file.
